


Mary & Lizzie: Crush

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Jary - Freeform, Mary being anti-social, So bad, Takes place before matchmaker supreme, They're back, WOO, focuses on the ships more than usual, matchmaker supreme and this are back to back, per usual, the ultimate duo, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Mary had fun making fun of Lizzie's crush.But it became a whole lot less funny when Jane Grey moved to town.Now they're both royally screwed (no pun intended, at least not on Mary's side)This is them being gay disastersAnd making fun of each other for itAraleyn's here too, but they're still oblivious so we don't pay attention to them.It ends well, but getting there's a rough ride.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Elizabeth Boleyn/Mary Stuart, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Mary Aragon/Jane Grey
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Mary & Lizzie: Crush

At first it was hilarious that Lizzie was crushing on Scott’s.

It became less funny when Jane Grey moved to town.

Because Mary got paid back for all her teasing.

Mary also had some suspicions about them, concerning reincarnation. Lizzie agreed.

Mary Stuart was definitely the former queen of Scotland, and Jane Grey was totally the girl Mary had beheaded before her rise to power.

Fun fact, they’d killed both of their crushes.

Isn’t that nice?

When they told their mothers of their predicament they got very different responses.

From Catherine, pity, something Mary didn’t appreciate, but also did at the same time.

And from Anne, a mumble about relating.

(Lizzie didn’t tell Mary this quite yet, but her mother was definitely crushing on Catherine.)

They stared at them from afar, mildly creepy, but what were they supposed to do? Walk up and hope they didn’t remember their final moments on the chop block? 

They hung with different crowds, Scott’s in the group that was generally in trouble and liked to flip the bird at teachers (something both Mary and Lizzie found endlessly amusing). And Jane with the nice, popular crowd.

Socially speaking Lizzie had the high ground, and from anyone else’s point of view, it should’ve been easy.

For Mary, it was way harder.

Popular nice girl and that mean Catholic girl that’s always scowling.

(Mary’s going to have to rethink her religion now that she thinks about it.)

Not exactly an everyday occurrence.

So by social standards alone Mary was so completely fucked.

Not to mention the whole beheading her for power thing.

Lizzie was basically in the same boat, she’d beheaded Scott’s too, but to be fair Scott’s tried to kill her first due to Mary doing the exact same thing that happened to her.

(Now that she thinks about it, that was extra fucked up. She knew exactly what it felt like to be completely fucked over by her predecessor, yet she did that same fucking thing. Wow, total hypocrite she was.)

But back to her hopeless crush on Jane Grey (who went by Janie). Jane Grey was the sweetest person Mary had even seen.

She hadn’t really met her, she was still wrestling with how to introduce herself without her seeing her face. She looked a lot like she did back then. Excluding the shorts, sunglasses, and t-shirt she was wearing.

(Not to mention the sudden appearance of lipstick. That had appeared after seeing Jane, and Lizzie wouldn’t leave her alone about it.)

She was so royally fucked.

No pun intended.

____________

Lizzie was going to die if she was assigned as Scott’s partner.

She’d long stopped calling her Mary, was way too confusing for her, and she didn’t like to think about her sister like that.

“Alright come up to the front of the class to see your partners for the project.”

Lizzie scanned both lists, looking to see who Mary’s (her sister, wow this was already complicated.) partner was.

_ Mary Aragon and Jane Grey. _

Ha, she was so fucked.

Lizzie then looked at her periods list.

_ Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens _

_ Angelica Schuyler and Peggy Schuyler _

_ Eliza Schuyler and Marie Lewis _

_ Veronica Sawyer and Heather Mcnamara _

_ Heather Chandler and Heather Duke _

_ Brooke Lhost and Chloe Valentine _

_ Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell _

_ Janis Ian and Cady Heron _

_ Gretchen Weiners and Regina George _

_ Elizabeth Boleyn and Mary Stuart. _

Fuck.

________

“Hey just a warning you got Jane as your science partner.”

“Dammit! Who’d you get.”

“Guess.”

“Luck has it out for us I guess.”

“Definitely. Now, we need to brainstorm how to deal with the situation of they remember us.”

“Awkwardly, and by running away.”

“Okay, we’ll make that plan C.”

“Fine, try to explain that we’ve changed and that it’s okay if they want us to leave them alone.”

“Plan A, what about plan B?”

“You do plan B, smartass.”

“Name calling is not very nice Mary.”

“Fuck off Lizzie, I’m internally panicking.”

“Me too.”

“We really are true gays at heart aren’t we?”

“Have you been spending time with my mother?”

“That obvious?”

_____________

Mary sat in the very back of her science class.

She’d been dreading this since yesterday.

On one hand it was great because it was A day, and B day was when she had science.

But on the other hand, she wanted to get it over with, and having an entire day to stress over one little hour was ridiculous and gave Mary migraines.

“Come up to the front of the class to see who your partner for the next project will be.”

Everyone but Mary moved.

“Mary, come and see who your partner is.”

“I already know.”

“How?”

“Lizzie.”

The teacher rolled her eyes at Mary’s refusal to even maybe for one second be surrounded by people.

“Who is it then?”

_ “Jane Grey.” _

Jane looked up in surprise, then flashed a shaky grin, elbowing her friend at the same time when they opened their mouth to say something that was probably very rude about Mary.

Mary appreciated not having to listen to whatever it was that was about to be said.

Jane smiled slightly at her, and Mary (much to the class’ surprise) smiled back at her with an awkward smile.

She completely missed the way Jane’s eyes lit up at the returned smile.

___________

Lizzie walked behind Scott’s as they moved to her house.

Scott’s had come up to her and offered to work at her house.

Lizzie jumped at that, she wasn’t interested in her mother's obvious teasing.

So here they were, walking in awkward silence because neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

____________

Mary Stuart most certainly remembered her previous life.

And in all honesty she couldn’t blame Elizabeth for killing her. She tried to kill Elizabeth first, and it was just to save herself and her country.

(She ignored the voice whispering that never should've been her country in the first place.)

Mary had heard that Elizabeth had actually tried to save her, but it had been too late.

That helped too.

_____________

Jane Grey also remembered her life.

It made it so much worse then when she started crushing on her technical executioner. 

What was wrong with her?

Mary was quiet, much like she’d been in the previous life. 

The difference was who she surrounded herself with.

Her sister, Elizabeth was practically glued to her side, and somehow convinced her to do some pretty spectacular things.

Jane heard about the dress code incident and how Mary and Elizabeth had gotten the teacher fired after wearing provocative clothes after Mary had been dress coded wearing a turtleneck.

Jane could get behind that.

So when she smiled at Mary hesitantly and elbowed her friend when they almost made a comment about her crush, she was delighted when she smiled back with an exceeding amount of awkwardness.

Especially since she knew it was probably the first time anyone had ever seen her smile.

God, Jane had terrible instincts didn’t she?

Willingly running to the same person who’d gotten her beheaded.

_ Fucking dumbass. _

__________

Mary sighed, knowing full well she was about to have a wonderful conversation with Jane Grey.

“Mary! Hi, um, can we work at your house? I think my mother would have an aneurysm if someone came over.”

“Sure, um, why?”

“She’s crazy, who knows. Thanks! Meet you by the stop sign!”

And in a swish of smiles and warmth Jane disappeared in the crowd.

Mary let out a sigh, and decided to not focus on the fact that it was the most smitten thing that had ever spilled from her mouth.

Lizzie didn’t.

“Awww, you thinking about Janie?”

“Shut up Lizzie.”

____________

Anne felt slighted when Bessie texted that she was going over to someone’s house and wouldn’t tell her where because of what happened last time she did that.

It was once, and it was funny.

(Catherine agreed, and it doesn’t matter why Anne knows that Catherine agrees, what matters is that Catherine agrees with Anne.)

_____________

Catherine smiled down at her phone at the avalanche of texts she was getting from Anne because her daughter betrayed her. When Mary let her know someone was coming over for science she didn’t think much of it.

Until she realized Mary didn’t tell her who was coming over.

And then refused to inform her who was coming over.

Catherine switched back to her and Anne’s chat.

(And no Anne’s name wasn’t angel, no, fuck off, she doesn’t have to explain herself.)

**_Cath_ ** _ : Hey _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Why don’t you come over _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Mary’s refusing to tell me who’s she’s bringing over _

**_Cath_ ** _ : So that should be fun _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Really? _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Thanks I will _

**_Angel_ ** _ : What time can I come over? _

Catherine looked over to the clock.

Normally she would prefer to be alone for a while before Mary came home and complained a whole bunch about people and how annoying it was that they wanted to talk to her and be nice to her.

**_Cath_ ** _ : You can come over now _

**_Cath_ ** _ : If you want _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Okay _

**_Angel_ ** _ : I’ll be there faster than you’re prepared for _

**_Cath_ ** _ : I don’t doubt it _

Catherine wasn’t grinning.

She wasn’t

(She was.)

_____________

Lizzie plopped herself on the chair, pretending to not have noticed Mary - Scott’s (jesus why was that so hard?) invitation to sit next to her on the bed.

“So, where are you from.”

“Scotland, but you already knew that.”

Lizzie did a double take at that, because of course Scott already knew her.

_ Of course she did. _

“Yes, I did. Are we going to go into it now, or later?”

“Now, I’d like to start. I understand and I’m not angry at you.”

“Really? Well that’s a relief.”

“It is? Why?’

“N - no reason, moving on.”

“No, why is that a relief?”

“I -”

Lizzie stared at Scott helplessly.

She was so completely gone for this girl, and it would’ve been hilarious if she wasn’t the one in the embarrassing situation.

Plan A worked

(she’s pretending that she made a plan B.)

But she still needed Plan C it turns out.

Plan C was executed terribly, which was part of the plan after all.

______________

Mary almost died when she saw her mother talking to Anne on the couch with a grin on her face.

“Mother…….and Anne.” Mary said in a daze.

“Hi Mary, who’s this?” Anne asked, not even bothering to pretend that was why she was over.

(Not because she wanted to spend time with Catherine. Nope.)

“This is  _ Jane Grey. _ ”

Mary watched in amusement as both of them visibly jerked in surprise and mild horror.

“Oh.” Her mother said quietly.

“Oh dear.” Anne added.

“Right so, I know, and I remember, and let’s not make this a big deal okay?”

Mary kind of wanted to sink into the floor and never ever come back again.

“You remember?”

“Yep.”

“Why aren’t you running away from me?”

“Because I have terrible instincts and like running into danger apparently, I’m just as confused as you. Doubt it’s for the same reason, but.”

“ _ Try me _ .” Mary drawled, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Jane, in a moment of terrible decisions, told her the truth just to see that cocky look disappear.

“I’m in love with you, and it confuses me because you got me killed in the last life. Yet here I am, completely, and totally in love with you. Bet you didn’t see that one coming did you?”

Mary stared at Jane in complete shock, “No, I have to hand it to you, that wasn’t what I thought you were going to say.”

Plan C was a go.

_____________

It wasn’t even remotely funny when they saw each other at the park.

They both knew what had happened.

_ Cowards _ .

What they didn’t know was that 2nd Mary (Scott, Stuart, Mary, who knows anymore) and Jane had met up and were currently searching for the sisters.

And they had done a great job of it.

The first place they went was the park, it was where they actually first saw them.

Both of them laying in the grass, laughing their ass off because someone (Lizzie) had thrown dirt at the other, and obviously they couldn’t let them get away with that so they threw it back.

And thus they ruined their outfits.

Jane had been in complete shock, seeing Mary Tudor (she didn’t know that Catherine had no interest in keeping her ex husband's spirit alive, but it was well deserved) laugh was an honor. In the previous life, if she smiled at you, just a little, tiny one, you jumped for joy, sometimes people threw parties.

Elizabeth? Not so much, it was more so a competition to see who could actually piss her off enough to get her to frown. Obviously Jane didn’t know that since at that point she was dead, but Mary filled her in.

Anyways, Jane and Mary stopped for a moment, admiring the two sisters in their panicked state as they yelled at each other for doing the same thing. Mary threw her hands up in exasperation (or was it panic as well?) and Lizzie started to laugh hysterically causing Mary to look down at her in confusion and worry.

It was at this point other Mary (even Jane was confused) ran to help Elizabeth.

Her presence made it worse.

Jane would have laughed if she wasn’t so nice. So she laughed on the inside. She walked slowly over, giving Mary plenty of time to see her.

She didn’t see her until it was too late.

This time Jane did laugh, which was probably a little cruel considering the conditions of this encounter. Mary seemed totally freaked out and Jane put her hands up in an attempt to calm her down.

“I’m sorry I dumped all of that on you, but I’m not laughing at you, well not meanly I guess.”

Mary was not comforted by this.

“I - look - I’m terrible at this - which is strange because normally this is my thing, I’m a people person, but you’re different. Not that you aren’t a human, that’s not what I was saying - obviously - but like you act differently than everyone,  _ and oh my god that’s worse _ \- not that you’re weird either! I - I just can’t seem to handle myself around you because - well - you know. At least I hope you do, I mean I just told you like 5 minutes ago - but - I am going to stop talking now - yep - starting now.”

Jane closed her eyes in utter horror at herself. Mary seemed a little lost and confused by all of her talking.

“I don’t understand why you like me.”

Jane blinked, then nodded her head.

“Because of the whole queen issue or something else?”

“Both.”

“Ok, the queen issue, I have no idea. But personality wise? You’re amazing, I mean you don’t care that people clearly have issues with you being Catholic and what you used to wear. You're serious about school, yet you also have a lot of fun, probably because you have to stop Elizabeth from doing something  _ way more extreme than necessary _ . And you look, beautiful all the time, like all the time, and I don’t know how you put your hair up like that but you look - ah nevermind about that - and although it’s confusing why you’re wearing it, your lipstick is the perfect shade for you, and oh my god I did not just admit that I’ve been looking at your lips, jesus what is wrong with you?”

Mary was flushed heavily, and when she mentioned her lipstick her hands went up to her face.

“I’ve been wearing lipstick for  _ you _ .” 

Mary personally looked like she was mentally screaming at herself for saying that.

Jane was elated by the news.

“ _ Really _ ?”

“Yes, and I was taught by my mother how to do this, but I don’t recommend it. It makes you grumpy and you’re nice and I like it when you’re nice. You shouldn’t be jealous of how I look when you -”

Mary widened her eyes in surprise and slapped a hand over her mouth, while Jane slowly moved towards her.

“When I what?” Jane whispered.

“Nothing.”

“ _ Mary, when I what? _ ” Jane asked again, hope filling her voice.

(Lizzie and Scott were watching from the sidelines, ignoring the fact that they were relating on a very alarming level, and instead focusing on the hilarity that was Jary.)

“When you look like that.” Mary whispered, embarrassment flushing her face.

Jane grinned at Mary, and suddenly Mary got the feeling she wasn’t flushing from embarrassment anymore.

Jane steeled her face, causing Mary to frown in confusion.

  
“ _ Can I kiss you? _ ” Jane asked outright and unflinchingly.

(Lizzie and Scott gasped in surprise at her forwardness, and then turned to Mary like they were watching the real housewives of beverly hills.)

What was more surprising was Mary.

“Yes.”

And she did, and it was awesome.

____________

A week later Lizzie and Scotts remembered that they were supposed to talk too and when they did they also confessed, except this time Scotts had the breakdown and ran away.

Lizzie was relieved about this because it was kind of embarrassing to run away from that when the feeling was reciprocated.

Mary pretended like she hadn’t done the same thing, laughing at them the entire way.

Lizzie then noted that Mary had been grinning at her phone for the last hour, and demanded to see her phone.

The result was them screeching at each other while running around the park.

_____________

“Hey Mary?”

“Yeah?”

“My mother likes Catherine.”

“Not surprised.”

“This is a much better reaction than expected.”

“My mother likes her back.”

“What? How do you know?”

“She let her in the house during ‘nobody better fucking bother me’ time. There’s no way she isn’t in love with her.”

“We should get them together.”

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
